Belson Gets a Girlfriend
https://www.foxtel.com.au/tv-guide/Clarence/90925317 April 21, 2018 (Spain) April 25, 2018 (Germany/Central and Eastern Europe) April 28, 2018 (Poland) August 17, 2018 (Turkey) |writer =Tony Infante Spencer Rothbell, Stephen P. Neary, Tony Infante, and Kelsy Abbott (Story) |storyboard =Katie Aldworth and Jason Dwyer |previous ="Clarence The Movie" |next = "Brain TV" }} is the 36th episode of Season 3, and the 126th episode overall of ''Clarence''. Synopsis Clarence is in disbelief when he learns his best friend Belson has a new girlfriend named Pipi. But when he observes their less than romantic behavior, he decides that he needs to teach them the ways of love. Plot Clarence and Jeff have lunch in the school cafeteria and sit alone at a table. Jeff waits for Kimby to pass (So she does not listen) and tells Clarence that Belson and Pipi are dating. At first Clarence does not believe him and laughs at that, but when they get to the tree house and they're together, Clarence makes a strange expression of amazement. Jeff warns by a kind of phone with wire and tin that Belson and Pipi are dating, while Clarence tries to talk to them. Belson and Pipi follow suit and say, Yes, we are dating. Belson and Pipi come down from the tree house followed by Clarence. This offends Belson, and Pipi believes he is great. However, both decide to follow the game and he helps them with their list of romantic things: They go to the movies, to Belson's house and to the Mall to eat cookies. Then they go to eat pizza and Clarence tells them to eat the same portion at the same time, as part of a romantic dinner. Meanwhile, Jeff tries to tell all his classmates that Belson and Pipi are boyfriends. Clarence wants to go buy jewelry but they take it out, then he thinks of taking a toy ring from a bulk vending machine. Clarence hides in a plant and gives the ring to Belson to ask Pipi for marriage, but she takes it as another of her jokes and puts the ring in the tail of a dog, anyway, Belson laughs that. Belson gets nervous and runs away from Pipi, meeting again with Clarence. Clarence dresses Belson extravagantly, so he can ask Pipi again. Jeff is asking for ice cream and tries to talk to Pipi, but she leaves. Belson meets Pipi and reads a poem, followed by another declaration of love. Pipi laughs at that again and Belson gets angry and goes to the gym, also followed by Clarence. Belson gets on the treadmill but Clarence quickly convinces him to follow Pipi. Pipi gets on Gale's train and Belson follows her to get on with her. To help, Clarence throws himself in front of the train to stop him, Pipi gets off and she and Belson hold hands. Then, security takes Clarence out of the place. Jeff talks to some old women interested in love that Mavis loves Dustin , but they respond that they already knew because someone told them. At that moment Kimby passes Jeff's side and kneels on the ground, with a kind of background explosion. Characters Main Characters * Clarence * Belson * Pipi Supporting Characters *Kimby *Jeff Minor Characters *Blaide *Mavis *Amy Shtuzger *Brady *Percy *Nathan *Malessica *Chelsea *Julien *Alison *Dunkin *Courtlin *Dustin *Darlie *Breehn *Guyler *Reed *Sample Lady Trivia Episode Connection * The episode title is similar to the title of the episode, "Clarence Gets a Girlfriend". Errors * When the mall security guard is struggling to get Clarence off the train tracks, Gale’s eyes Are facing a sight different direction from each other. Clips Clarence Belson Gets a Girlfriend Cartoon Network Reference es: pt-br: pl: ru: fr: Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:A to Z Category:Episodes focusing on Belson Category:Episodes focusing on Clarence